Curahan Hati Seorang Indonesia
by Arthuriver
Summary: Rasa penasaran membayangi Netherlands dan Malaysia saat keduanya bertandang ke rumah Indonesia dan menemukan sebuah buku harian tergeletak di kamarnya. Penasaran? Check this! RnR?


Curahan Hati Seorang Indonesia

Cena's on

Akhirnya, UAN selesai! XDD Seneng banget deh, tapi penasaran juga sama hasilnya, jadinya macem mana. Semoga aja bagus dan memuaskan, Amin. Buat temen-temen seperjuangan juga, saya doain hasil UANnya bagus, Amin! Dan saya kembali bikin fict abal! Well, daripada banyak ngemeng, yuk kita mulai aja fic ini!

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya selamanya. Bukan punya saya, bapak saya, mama saya, apalagi pacar saya. Tunggu. Saya nggak punya pacar ding. Ehehe.

Warning : OOC, itu udah pasti. Abal, absolutely. Ngaco, udah tradisi. Gaje, jangan ditanya. Typo, semoga nggak ada. Male!Indo, male!Malay. Slight sho-ai. Slight politics, economy, and social *yang nggak tau pasti keakuratan dan keaktualannya, mohon maaf*. Bahasa yang enggak baku a.k.a gue-elo. Ah, yang di-italic itu isi diary-nya Indonesia. Bagi yg nggak selera, dipersilahkan pulang kampuong dari halaman ini.

Okeh, happy reading! ;)

.

.

Malaysia terdiam menunggu di ruang tamu di rumah seorang Indonesia. Dia melipat tangannya, sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tampak raut wajahnya yang sedikit—coretamatcoret—gusar karena sang empunya rumah tak kunjung kembali. Ditambah lagi, dihadapannya ada seorang pria berambut tulip yang sedang sibuk menyeruput tehnya, meresapi setiap teguk kenikmatan teh yang disuguhkan tuan rumah. Ya, Netherlands, yang notabene adalah rival abadinya.

"Elo itu sebenernya ngapain sih di rumah kakak gue? Jangan bilang kalo elo mau ngapelin dia ya," kata Malaysia sinis sambil melirik sebal Netherlands. Kakinya dia hentak-hentakkan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menendang rivalnya itu keluar rumah.

"Nah, itu tau! Emang gue kesini buat ngapelin dia kok," jawab Netherlands enteng. Dia tak mempedulikan tatapan menusuk seorang Malaysia. "Kenapa? Nggak seneng lo?" tanyanya balik, memanasi Malaysia.

"Ya jelas NGGAK SENENG dong!" sungut Malaysia penuh penekanan. "Kapan gue pernah seneng elo ada disini? Sakit jiwa kalo gue ngerestuin elo untuk menginjakkan kaki elo yang gak _awesome _itu di rumah kakak gue!"

Di belahan Eropa…

"Huatchim! –srot-"

"_Bruder_, kenapa?" tanya Germany.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok, _West_. Kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini kayaknya lagi diomongin orang deh," jawab Prussia, "maklumlah, aku kan _awesome_!" katanya lagi sambil menepuk dada, tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Germany hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan kakaknya menuju dapur.

—Kembali ke Asia Tenggara—

"Aish, tega ya, elo sama calon kakak ipar lo ini! Nantinya kan rumah ini bakal gue tempatin juga!" ucap Netherlands.

"_What_? Ini? Rumah elo? Bakal jadi kakak ipar gue? Ngimpi!" tukas Malaysia, meniru seorang jin(?) di iklan rokok yang sering dia lihat di televisi. "Jangan ngimpi di pagi bolong, tulip. Indonesia itu udah jelas uke gue!"

"Oh, tidak bisaa!~ Justru Indonesia-chan itu uke gue! _Absolutely_! Elo harusnya tau dong!"

"Apa-apaan lo, sekate-kate ngemeng kayak gitu! Mana buktinya, demsek?"

"Coba deh, elo cek _FFn_, pasti banyak banget _fic_ yang ber-pairing-kan gue sama Indonesia-chan!"

"Eits, salah! Ada juga gue yang banyak di-pairing-in sama Indon di _FFn_! Udah gitu, di _deviantArt_ juga banyak lagi, orang yang gambarin gue sama Indon, meskipun disitu si Indon jadi cewek!"

"Eh, kunyuk! Lo liat dong, di _deviantArt_ kan juga banyak yang gambarin gue sama Nesia-chan! Jangan bangga dulu lo!"

"Ah, bacot lo! Meningan gini aja. Kita buktiin foto siapa yang paling banyak dipajang di kamarnya si Indon! Yang paling banyak, dialah yang bisa dapetin Indon! Yang kalah, harus pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah deketin Indon lagi!" seru Malaysia. "_Deal_?"

"Tumben otak lo yang karatan itu bisa dipake buat mikir! Okelah, gue setuju. _Deal_!" putus Netherlands setelah menimang-nimang baik buruknya taruhan yang diajukan Malaysia. Dahi Malaysia sedikit berkerut mendengar sindiran Netherlands dan berniat untuk meninjunya, namun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Mereka berjabat tangan tanda kesepakatan bersama.

"Oke, mari kita buktiin sekarang."

Malaysia dan Netherlands berjalan menuju kamar Indonesia dengan suasana hati yang tak karuan cemas. Mereka membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci, kemudian menyelinap masuk. Sebenarnya ini adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan, apalagi sang empunya rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat. Namun karena sebegitu ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pilihan hati Indonesia, mereka nekat masuk ke dalam kamar, meskipun mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika Indonesia tahu ruangan pribadinya dimasuki tanpa seizinnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, mereka melihat dinding kamar Indonesia yang bercat merah putih—sewarna dengan bendera negaranya—polos, tak ada satupun foto mereka yang tertempel di dinding. Hanya ada jam dinding dan foto-foto para presiden beserta uke—wakil mereka yang pernah menjabat dan memerintah negerinya .

"Aih, nggak ada foto gue," gumam Malaysia. Matanya masih sibuk menjelajahi dinding kamar Indonesia, berharap bisa menemukan foto dirinya bersama Indonesia, walau hanya satu buah. Dalam hatinya pun ketar-ketir, takut rivalnya, Netherlands, berhasil memenangkan taruhan ini.

Namun sepertinya kecemasan Malaysia tidak terbukti karena nasib Netherlands pun serupa dengan dirinya. Tak ada foto Netherlands dengan Indonesia.

"Foto gue juga nggak ada," keluh Netherlands. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidur. Segera si pria Belanda itu menghampirinya.

Di meja, ada sebingkai foto Indonesia yang sedang tersenyum simpul. Di sisi kanannya ada Netherlands yang sedang memegang tulip dan di arah berlawanan ada Malaysia yang sedang mengerlingkan mata. Sepertinya foto itu hasil editan kacau seorang Indonesia.

"Malay, sini deh," panggil Netherlands sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Malaysia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

"Apa?" Malaysia menoleh ke arah Netherlands dan menghampirinya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada foto.

"Eh, ini ada! Foto gue sama Indon! Tapi kenapa di sebelah kanan Indon harus ada elo sih? Mengganggu aja lo!" tukasnya.

"Ada juga gue yang bilang gitu, Malon." Balas Netherlands malas. "Eh, tapi kok cuma satu ya, fotonya?"

"Mana gue tau!" sahut Malaysia ketus sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Males kali dia masangnya. Kaya nggak tau aja si Indon malesnya nggak ketulungan."

Ah, seandainya saja kalian tahu, kalau Indonesia malas memajang foto kalian karena kalian itu sangat _pedog. _Iya, kalian kan nanti ke-GR-an setengah mati.

…kembali ke cerita.

"Eh, ini buku apaan ya?" Netherlands mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di samping foto. Dia melihat sampul depan buku. "'Buku Harian Indonesia'?" gumamnya keheranan. "Gue nggak tau kalo Nesia-chan hobi nulis ginian. Elo tau nggak?"

Malaysia menggeleng. "Gue yang adenya juga baru tau kalo si Indon demen nulis beginian."

"Penasaran gue, elo penasaran nggak, Lon?"

"Hooh." Malaysia mengangguk. "Buka halaman pertama, Neth!"

Mereka berdua duduk di kasur dan membaca buku harian si tuan rumah bersama-sama.

.

.

_Hal. 1_

_Der diare…_

_Eh, suka-suka gue dong, mau nulis diary kek, diare kek, peduli amat! Buku harian gue ini, yee!_

_Oke, yuk ah, mulai curhat._

_Ih, pusing banget gue, masa bos gue curcol minta gajinya dinaikkin? Apa-apaan itu! Woy, bos! Gue aja gaji segini-gini aja nggak ngeluh, lha elu, gaji udah sekarung juga masih minta dinaikkin? Aish, bos. Bunuh gue aja lah, bos. Udah kismin makin kismin gue._

.

.

_Hal. 2_

_Der diare…_

_Ada boyband baru nih di negara gue, namanya Sm*sh. Awal-awalnya gue nggak suka, karena gayanya itu kaya ngejiplak si South Korea. Tapi setelah ada sinetnya di tipi, gue jadi demeeeeeen! XDD ada hint RafaMorgan sih! Nambah deh, koleksi doujin gue! Sekali-kali gue ngoleksi doujin artis lah, bosen gue ngoleksi doujin anime mulu! XD_

.

_._

_Hal. 3_

_Der diare…_

_Gue kasian sama si Libya. Abisnya, dia digempur sama si America, England, ama France. Melas amat sih dia. Tapi seenggaknya ada orang yang lebih madesu dari gue, haha. *tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain* ngomong-ngomong, ini perasaan gue aja, apa emang si Khadafi itu mirip sama almarhum bos Soeharto ya? O.o_

_._

_._

_Hal. 4_

_Der diare…_

_Baru-baru ini gue main ke rumahnya si Russia. Nggak tau kenapa, pengen aja gitu ke rumah dia. Sejujurnya gue agak ketar-ketir, selain takut dicemplungin ke Siberia sama si Russia, gue juga takut diteror sama adeknya yang anjir sangar abis itu, si Belarus. Abisan dia kayaknya nggak demen deh, kakaknya satu itu deket-deket sama orang lain. Eh, tapi gue jamin doski juga takut sama gue deh, kan gue jago ilmu hitam, muahahaha! #evilsmirk kesan pertama gue di Russia… udaranya dingin banget sumpah. Dingin di gunung Bromo aja kalah. Dan gue kerepotan banget, harus make baju berlapis-lapis, you know? Aih, baru kali ini gue kangen sama Nethere dan Malon. Gue jadi pengen mereka ada disini. Eh, tapi jangan deh, mereka berdua kan orangnya mesum. Bisa abis gue dilahap mereka! Seenggaknya disana gue bisa berduaan sama si Russia tanpa harus diketahui sama si Nethere dan Malon, ahaha. Terus minta anterin ke Severnaya, liat tempat syuting Golden Eye-nya si James Bond! XDD_

"Emang kapan si Indon ke rumahnya Russia? Kok gue nggak tau ya?" tanya Malaysia.

"Aih, gue aja baru tau!" jawab Netherlands sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Yah, pokoknya kalo si Russia ketahuan ngeraep si Indon, bakal gue sumpel _vital region_-nya pake ayam goreng busuk!" geram Malaysia. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hn, setuju gue sama elo, Lon," timpal Netherlands. Ah, sering-sering dong, kalian akur seperti ini. Mungkin Indonesia akan lebih sering mengundang kalian ke rumahnya.

"Betewe, ini dilanjut nggak bacanya?"

"Iya lah!" angguk Malaysia.

_Hal. 5_

_Der diare…_

_Sekarang lagi marak banget teror bom di negara gue. Gara-garanya sih, waktu di Utan Kayu itu, ada bom buku. Tapi ngejinakin bomnya itu nggak sesuai prosedur, jadinya bom itu meledak dan berhasil mutusin tangan Kasatreskrim Kompol Dedi—ah, gue lupa namanya, pokoknya dia lah! Tindakan si Kompol banyak yang mencela, bahkan ada juga yang nyukurin dia. Tapi ada juga yang bilang, sebenernya tindakan dia juga bagus sih, dia ngorbanin dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. Dua hari berselang, rumah si Ahmad Dhani juga dikirimin bom buku, tapi berhasil dijinakin tim Gegana. Dan sejak saat itu, teror bom buku terus terjadi. Semua barang yang dianggap mencurigakan langsung dikira bom. Tim Gegana sibuk kesana-sini ngejinakin. Tapi pas diledakin, ternyata bukan bom. Ada yang isinya sepatu, peralatan reparasi elektronik, sumbangan buku-buku, wah, macem-macem deh! Bahkan kardus yang mencurigakan di Jombang dikira bom, warga setempat langsung lapor ke polisi, eh, pas dibuka isinya bayi yang udah nggak bernyawa lagi! Aih, untung dibuka duluan, kalo nggak, wah, gue nggak bisa bayangin itu mayat meledak dan darahnya berceceran kemana-mana. Hiiy!_

_._

_._

_Hal. 6_

_Der diare…_

_Kasian si Japan, dia abis kena gempa dan tsunami. Kalo nggak salah, gempanya itu berskala 8,9 skala Richter. Hmm, masih gedean skala waktu di Aceh sih, tapi kan sama aja, ujung-ujungnya nelen korban juga. Gue simpatik sama si Japan, yah, semoga aja dia tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan yang berat ini. Berat lah, udah kena gempa, tsunami, harus kena radiasi nuklir pula! Kasian amat sih dia, hau… T.T_

"Jujur, isi buku hariannya si Indon aneh banget sumpah!" komentar Malaysia. "Udah isinya gaje, pendek-pendek lagi. Dan masa nggak ada bagian yang nyeritain ketampanan dan ke-_gentle_-an gue sih?"

"Aneh? Kata gue sih enggak. Malah kalo ada bagian yang nyeritain ketampanan elo itulah yang aneh," ucap Netherlands, "kalo gue yang diceritain, baru itu nggak aneh!"

"_Pedog jasa sia_!" maki Malaysia memakai bahasa Sunda. Tunggu. Darimana dia bisa bahasa Sunda? Ah, sudahlah.

"_Sia ta, pedog_!" balas Netherlands. Nah lho, si Netherlands pun bisa bahasa Sunda juga.

"Gue _pedog _wajar, sesuai kenyataan tau! Lha elo, ganteng kagak, hancur he-eh!"

"He? Berani lo ya ama gue?"

"Jelas berani! Kenapa enggak?"

Yah, karena komentar tidak penting seorang Malaysia, mereka jadi bertengkar…

.

.

"Aih, ini apa-apaan sih, bos pake acara keperluan mendadak segala! Nggak tau ya, kalo gue ini lagi kepengen banget nyantai di rumah?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia berjalan cepat dan menghentakkan kakinya akibat gusar. Sesekali dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan terkena sinar matahari siang. "Bisa-bisa kulit gue yang coklat manis ini gosong segosong manusia Afrika! Ah, nanti gue nggak kiyut lagi dong!"

Indon, Indon. Panas-panas begini sempat-sempatnya dikau bernarsis ria.

"Neduh dulu apa ya? Neduh dulu aja deh! Pas banget ada pohon beringin, wah, mancap!" serunya riang saat menemukan sebuah pohon beringin yang terlihat sudah agak tua namun kerindangannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Segera Indonesia menghampiri pohon tersebut dan merebahkan diri di bawahnya.

"Ah, nikmatnya hidup…" desahnya puas. Angin semilir yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat kelopak mata milik sang pemuda itu merapat, tertidur dalam buaian lembut sang angin. Karena suasananya yang begitu tenang dan nyaman, Indonesia pun jatuh tertidur. Namun…

"AH! Gue lupa kalo ninggalin dua kunyuk di rumah! Ah, alamat ancur rumah gue!" Baru lima detik memejamkan mata, mata Indonesia kembali terbuka karena mendadak ingat sesuatu. "Sebelum rumah gue rata sama tanah, mendingan gue balik!"

Tanpa mempedulikan sengatan panas yang ekstrim, Indonesia bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke kediamannya.

Sementara itu…

.

"Graoooo, Indonesia itu nggak mau nulis tentang kepribadian elo karena elo itu nggak pantes ada di buku harian dia! Harus berapa kali gue bilangin ke elo sih?" amuk Netherlands. Oh, bahkan dia sampai mengaum segala. Apakah dia punya cita-cita untuk menjadi penerus 3 Macan? Entahlah.

"Iiih, ada juga elo yang nggak pantes ada di buku harian dia! Muke lo aja udah nggak enakin gitu, ngapain ditulis-tulis segala? Bikin tambah eneg aja! Gue aja empet ngeliat muke elo, gimana si Indon! Sangat empet kali!" balas Malaysia sadis. Kata-katanya tidak puitis, romantis, apalagi melankolis.

Karena mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya yang kini dipermanis oleh aksi cakar-cakaran, saling tinju, saling dorong sana-sini, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa dijabarkan satu persatu, buku harian sang uke tercinta yang semula dipegang keduanya kini terlempar ke suatu tempat, oh, mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di dekat pintu kamar si empunya buku. Halaman buku harian itu terbuka mengacak hingga akhirnya berhenti di halaman belakang. Di halaman itu ada tulisan yang cukup banyak dan agak besar. Segera Netherlands dan Malaysia menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan kembali mengerubungi si buku harian.

"Apa ini? Masih ada ternyata?" Tanya Netherlands bingung. Malaysia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, tanda dirinya juga tidak tahu. "Baca, Neth," perintahnya.

"Ah, iya. Elo juga, deketan sini, biar keliatan tulisannya," ajak Netherlands. Mata mereka mulai menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Saat menelusuri, tiba-tiba mata mereka menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

.

.

…_tapi, dari semua harapan yang pengen banget terkabulkan, cuma satu yang gue harapkan, yaitu…_

…_gue pengen banget, sekali-kali gue bisa jadi seme-nya Nethere sama Malon. Ayolah, sekaliiii aja. Seumur hidup. Cuma permintaan ini doang yang gue pengen banget terkabulkan! Nggak apa deh permintaan lainnya nggak terkabulkan, asalkan yang satu ini bisa terwujud! Nggak apa deh, terwujudnya di mimpi doang, nggak apa! Abisnya, gue tuh pengen banget mereka ngerasain gimana menderitanya jadi uke yang harus rela disemei dua orang, gimana menderitanya jadi uke yang setiap saat harus siap sedia melayani hasrat seme yang lagi horny banget, gimana repotnya harus berhentiin pertengkaran mereka yang, sumpah, bikin gue migrain berkepanjangan, kaya apa rasanya suka-duka jadi uke madesu kaya gue, semuanya! Sumpah sampe sekarang gue masih dendam banget sama mereka. Emangnya lu pikir enak apa, kalo harus disemei dua orang sekaligus? Hah? Mending kalo mainnya pelan, lembut, pake perasaan. Lha ini? Mainnya kasar, seenaknya, nggak pake perasaan pula! Jadi curiga gue, mereka itu sebenernya kalo nyemein gue dengan cinta apa nggak. Lama-lama gue putusin aja mereka, terus gue nyari seme lagi. Aussie mungkin? Apa si India itu? Ah, dasarnya gue emang bego, atau terlalu cinta sama mereka—jujur, gue nahan muntah pas nulis kayak gini—makanya gue nggak bisa ninggalin, apalagi mutusin mereka. Hhh. Pake pelet siapa coba mereka, sampe bisa bikin gue mabok kepayang sama mereka._

_Ah, apapun itu, pokoknya gue pengen bisa nyemein mereka, walaupun cuma sekali! DX_

BRAK!

"Gue pulang! Sori ya, kelamaan!" seru Indonesia sambil terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang Senin-Kamis itu kembali seperti semula. "Soalnya tadi gue—KYAAA! Ngapain lo berdua ada di kamar gue?" jeritnya histeris saat melihat kedua tamunya berjongkok di dekat pintu kamarnya sambil memegang buku hariannya.

Tunggu. Buku hariannya?

"AH! Elo berdua ngapain baca-baca buku harian gue, kunyuuuk! Nggak ada yang nyuruh lo-lo baca tau nggak!" Lagi, Indonesia menjerit frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Dia segera menyambar buku hariannya tercinta dari tangan tidak steril kedua semenya, lalu membuka-buka isinya, takut disabotase.

"Gue nggak terima! Pokoknya, pergi elo berdua dari rumah gue! SEKARANG!" usirnya.

Namun Netherlands dan Malaysia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Malahan raut wajah mereka berubah, kelihatan seperti err… Kira? Entahlah, yang jelas di sekitar mereka ada hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Elo kenapa masih disini sih? Pulang sana!" Indonesia membentak, sekali lagi.

Netherlands dan Malaysia saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk. Sinar mata mereka seperti macan kelaparan yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Hoo… ada yang mau jadi seme ya? Pengen disuruh ngerasain ya?" kata Netherlands sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Ada yang mau terkabul permintaannya, walau cuma mimpi ya?" timpal Malaysia, bangkit juga dari jongkoknya.

Oow, keselamatan Anda terancam, Tuan Indonesia. Waspadalah. Waspadalah.

Indonesia mundur-mundur mengelak. "Elo berdua ngomong apa sih? Nggak maksud ih!" 'Mampus gue, kayanya mereka udah baca semua isi diari gue deh,' batinnya.

"Indonesia-chan, kamu harus diberi pelajaran…" bisik Netherlands di telinga Indonesia yang entah kapan sudah ada di samping kanannya.

"…dan kamilah yang akan memberi pelajaran itu," Malaysia juga berbisik di telinga kiri Indonesia, mengikuti rivalnya.

Indonesia bergidik, antara terangsang dan takut. "Enngg, gue ke toilet dulu ya, Nethere, Malon. Nanti gue balik la—AHH!"

Sebelum Indonesia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Netherlands dan Malaysia sudah menariknya ke dalam kamarnya. Tak lupa mereka berdua mengunci pintu kamar. Dari dalam terdengar teriakan dan jeritan seorang Indonesia. Err, sepertinya apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar Indonesia tidak perlu dijelaskan demi keamanan rating.

Ah, benar-benar siang yang panas, se'panas' kamar Indonesia.

.

.

The End

.

.

Dung tak dung dung dess, akhirnya selesaaaaai! XDD inilah fic dari jaman Arkaekum, tapi baru dipublish di jaman Mesozoikum. Biasa, kalo penulisnya nggak matik, ya, nggak ada ide. Makanya jangan heran kalo berita yang nyelip-nyelip itu berbau peristiwa di bulan Maret, alias udah basi, udah nggak jaman.

Well, biarpun begitu, saya mohon kesediaan para pembaca untuk sekedar tegur sapa di kotak review. Segala bentuk kritik dan saran akan saya terima sepenuh hati. :)

Review? Mau mau mau?

Danke for reading.

Salam NAZI,

.

.

Cena's off


End file.
